Nuzlocke Black  Redemption
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: Drake Had always looked forward to meeting his first pokemon and building his team. Now, with the injury of one of his pokemon, he must fight his way through Gym leaders and Plasma to earn the powerful Vive medicine...


It was always sunny there...

The sunlight streamed down through the branches of the large tree in the middle of the clearing, harsh yet gentle at the same time. The constant breeze, always shifting direction, kept the few occupiers of this place cool no matter how long or how hard the sun shone and the lake encircling the small island provided a sense of freshness no matter how tired one was.

Still, there were a few things he wasn't able to figure out... The remains of what appeared to be walls dotted the island... The bridges that suddenly cut off halfway through, turning him around and forcing him back the way he came. And always... A sense of being watched. Nothing malicious, or benevolent. It seemed to be a neutral presence, just watching him. Waiting.

But that was nothing compared to the night before his 16th birthday... Across the bridge he saw... something. Maybe someone... Standing in what appeared to be mid-air, though a few ripples in the air like a road on a hot day allowed him to see what appeared to be the second half of the bridge. The figure kept staring and he could immediately sense this was not the same presence as before...

Then again... What did he know? This was all just a dream anyway, right?

Right?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LINE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"For Arceus' sake, will you please _shut up_!"  
>The Pidgy alarm currently blaring some peppy tween-pop song from its beak-shaped speaker crashed against the wall thanks to the pillow tossed from the irate teenager sitting up in his bed, his dark eyes currently narrowed in sheer hated of the lump of moulded plastic and wires that, unfortunately, he couldn't simply get rid of. More than once had he cursed his rather generous nature, but he couldn't well refuse a gift from his mother now, could he?<br>He sighed as said gift lay on the floor, swinging out of bed with a grunt, stretching as he wandered over to the window.

Outside the morning flock of Pidove fluttered past the window, muttering to each other about the pushy pack of Patrat over to the north taking all the sweet foraging spots causing Drake to chuckle softly to himself. They always had something or other to complain about when the day started, either the Patrat, the Woobats sticking around after sunrise or even the occasional trainer showing up to do a little training. They usually mellowed out by afternoon though. Arching his back, he gave a small yawn, mentally reminding himself to go shower before he spent the whole morning staggering around half-asleep. As he turned to make his way to the Shower-room however, his eyes fell on the calendar hanging near the door, his smile dimming as he took in the date. Sighing, he swung his change of clothes over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom, "accidentally" kicking his Pidgy alarm under his desk...

-LINE BREAK HERE-

Ms Strider hummed to herself as she set the table, making sure to keep one eye constantly glancing over to the kitchen and the pancakes sizzling away inside the frying pan. From above she could hear the squawking call of her son's alarm clock, grinning to herself.  
>"Glad that thing's still so useful after all these years..."<br>Her smile slowly faded before giving a small sigh. She knew what lay ahead and she'd prepared as such. A heavy duty travel bag filled with essentials, new shoes, new jacket, even a new Xtransceiver so he could keep in touch with his old mum. And yet some part of her wishes she could hold on to him for at least one more day.  
>From upstairs she could hear the shower turning off and she quickly and fiercely rubbed away the few tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. This was not the time... Well, okay, it is the time to get emotional, but for now she would push those feelings back. All children left home someday, and considering whose child he was, it was a wonder he hadn't left sooner. Putting a smile back on her face, she wandered around the living room filled with small signs of her Son; the picture of the two of them on a visit to the Amusement Park in Nimbasa city on the bookshelf, two pairs of boots lined up near the front door and even the small scribble on the wall that she had struggled to and failed to get rid of, instead covering it up partially by a display cabinet.<br>The stairs creaked as Drake made his way down, calling out appreciatively about the pancakes he could smell in the air. Chuckling to herself, Mrs Strider called out, saying she was going on an errand... There was one last thing to take care of...

The Nevema Town Pokemon Lab wasn't nearly as grand or as high tech as those in the Kanto or Sinnoh regions, but it got the job done and felt much more open than the stuffy, cramped, confusing labs of Oak and Elm. Professor Juniper liked to make her guests feel at home when they come to visit, especially on a day as important as this one.  
>"So you're sure? Once I do this, it's not as though I can simply take them back..."<br>The fairly young scientist looked from woman to woman, receiving a nod in return from each. Smiling and nodding back, she stood and made her way into the lab portion of her home, standing in front of an open box, a suitcase closed next to it.  
>"I'll admit, I'm interested in seeing what will transpire... Cheren needs to learn how to relax more... and Bianca needs to learn she's stronger than she thinks. But Drake..."<br>She snapped the suitcase open, looking down at the three poke balls resting within special holsters within, each emblazoned with an elemental symbol on the top; a leaf, a raindrop and a single flame. Removing the Flame poke ball from the suitcase, she examined it slowly, nodding.  
>"Drake will certainly have an eventful life ahead of him... I can just feel it."<p>

-LINE BREAK-

Drake stared at the box resting on his bedroom table, trying to ignore his friend Cheren's constant pacing back and forth. In his hand was the letter the box came with, slightly crumpled in his grip, read and re-read over and over since Prof. Juniper dropped it off. It was hard to imagine that he'd soon be meeting his first Pokémon, separated only by a thin layer of cardboard and Bianca's horrible sense of time. Sure, he'd seen plenty of Pokémon before, even helped out the professor in her research. It helped when he was able to calm down some of the more unruly research subjects, a gift he had yet to explain to her. Even his mother didn't really know how he did it. But all the same, this was going to be _his_ Pokémon. His burden, responsibility and partner. The one Pokémon that would be with him for the rest of his life...

If Bianca didn't get there soon, he'd be joining Cheren in wearing a hole in the rug.

An hour after Prof. Juniper dropped off the box the pair finally heard the front door pushed open hard, an almost yelled apology before some out of breath panting made its way up the stairs. Rolling his eyes, the black haired youth stood next to the door, opening it just as Bianca made it to the top of the stairs, resting her palms on her knees and inhaling large lungfulls of air.  
>"S-sorry I'm... <em>wheeze<em>... Late..."  
>The blonde teen, most of her unruly locks held in place by a green beret, tried to get her breathing under control as Drake gently led her to the bed, shaking his head as he tried to stop himself from chuckling.<br>"Honestly Bianca, I know you're lousy with time-keeping but today's when we get our first Pokémon!"  
>Drake wordlessly rolled his eyes at Cheren's comment, instead choosing to approach the box, holding one end of the decorative ribbon between thumb and forefinger, the silky smooth material doing little to ease his nerves nor quash his excitement. The moment he had been waiting nearly ten years for was almost here...<br>"It's fine Cheren. We've been waiting years for our first Pokémon, and I'm sure another hour wouldn't make much of a difference."  
>The pair nodded, Bianca more enthusiastically than the sighing male as the two took up positions on either side of Drake, staring at the box. Wordlessly, the birthday boy took Cheren's and Bianca's hands, resting them on the same ribbon end he was currently gripping.<br>"I'm sure they're just as excited to meet us as we are them... So let's not keep them waiting, okay? On one... Two... Three... Pull!"

The ribbon flowed like a river, the box loosening, allowing the trio to lift the lid slowly. Inside, resting on a crimson cushion lay three Poke balls, each with a different element on the top. Wordlessly the boys and girl stared at them before Bianca spoke up, breaking the silence.  
>"You know... It is Drake's birthday... He should have the first pick."<br>Drake opened his mouth to object before Cheren intervened, voting his approval.  
>"It's only fair Drake. Go on, pick a Pokémon."<p>

Drake took a deep breath and held it as he closed his eyes, reaching his hand out to the box. He would swear he could almost sense the Pokémon contained within the balls, their potential rising up before him. It was like hearing a whisper on the edge of hearing, forcing you to strain to make out the words. However, one voice was slightly louder than the others and, letting out his breath and opening his eyes, he rested his hand on the centre poke ball, the Fire type. With a small smile he lifted the ball out and stepped back towards his bed. He couldn't help but grin as he stared at the ball in his hand... His first Pokémon and his first partner... Clearing his throat, he lightly tossed the ball towards the centre of the room, calling out,  
>"Come on out Pokémon!"<br>The ball split down the middle, opening up as a white light spilled out, landing on the floor before taking shape... Four legs. A curly, ball-topped tail... A short, stout snout... And with a flash of white where was once an empty space now lay Drake's chosen partner.  
>"<strong>I have to admit, I was worried how long you were taking... Still, pleased to meet you! The name's Tepig!<strong>"  
>Kneeling down, Drake held out his hand, trying his best to suppress his grin least his Pokémon think he was a creep. Lightly gripping the outstretched limb of the fire type, he shook it once.<br>"Nice to meet you Tepig. I'm Drake, nice to finally meet you... But we'll have to do something about the name..."

= = = = = = =END OF CHAPTER 1 = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

First chapter done! Now, this is a Nuzlocke challenge, but I suppose you could consider it a Nuzlocke on Easy mode... Here are the rules I'll have to follow. And please, feel free to ask questions, either about the nuzlocke or even towards the Pokémon I'll pick up/have picked up! I'll post them after the main chapter for each as a small bonus for you all!

Black Nuzlocke Challenge (Easy Mode)

Rules

Must only capture first Pokémon in area  
>- If it faints, tough luck<br>- If it's a duplicate of a Pokémon you've previously caught/evolved, 1 more chance only. If another duplicate shows, tough luck.

All fainted Pokémon must be placed in a "Retirement" box.  
>- Given 3 chances of revival<br>- 1 more earned for every time you beat the elite four.

Exemptions to the capture rule;  
>- All shinies may be caught, but unless it's the first one in the area, you can't use it in battle.<br>- EXCEPTIONALLY RARE POKEMON. I.e. One of the three monkey Pokémon in pinwheel forest. Again, unless first one found, cannot use.  
>- Trades and eggs, however you cannot teach them any tms or hms.<p>

ALL caught Pokémon must be Nicknamed.

All items allowed.

All Pokémon centres/healing spots allowed.

You may catch non-rare Pokémon for trading purposes - all rules suspended (I.e., if your Pokémon faints, it doesn't count)

You may capture Pokémon for breeding purposes; however they are immediately released after each egg.

You may capture legendaries, but you may not use them (N battle exception).

Battles with Rivals (Cheren and Bianca) are "friendly", so logically, they won't try to kill your Pokémon and vice-versa. Any fainted Pokémon can be revived for free.

There will be some differences from the games, just for more of a story then "Being the best". Some of these involve the War theory (Lt. Surge) and the fact there are other Pokémon leagues in other regions.

Please, read, enjoy, review and ask questions!


End file.
